A Tangled Web
by Justas
Summary: Set a few hundred years after ROTK. Three elves, three rangers. Their romances, stuggles and betrayl.
1. Myths and Magic

Here are some story descriptions so you can get the to know the characters and the setting and not be so confused.

~*~*~*~*

Setting: a fictional elf kingdom of Enedloss in the depths of a forest. Also revolves around the mortal kingdom of Tiras Giliath, a branch of Gondor.

Characters:  All are in their teens. Think seventeen or eighteen.

Hunter~ A ranger, lives in Tiras Giliath. Brown hair, brown eyes and he is the kind who likes to question a lot of things, which will come into play later. 

Arlot~ Another ranger, also lives in Tiras Giliath. Darker hair, blue eyes and he is the type of person who's always ready to      fight. Although his true fighting side is masked by his innocent look.

Menedur~ Ranger, like the other two. Blonde hair, blue eyes and he is the type who you should stay away from but his dangerousness is what keeps you coming back for more. Think incredibly good-looking but bad-boy type. 

Firre~ Elf, lives in Enedloss. Dark red hair, dark green eyes and she is the happy-go-lucky person most of the time but when angered, has a very short fuse. She also can be paranoid at times.

Lira~ Elf, do I have to say the rest? Blonde hair, pale green eyes and she is a tomboy type girl. She likes making trouble and beating up boys.

Trinity~ Same as the other two girls. Dark hair, pale blue eyes and she is the mysterious type. She's quiet and doesn't like to draw attention to herself; she is only open with Firre and Lira. More of the artistic type.

Reminder: This story is in a time where elves are considered evil. Not much is known about them so they are a little like a legend or a myth. Mortal men have control of the world and are not very open-minded but there are some who are. Oh, and rangers are not what they use to be.  

~*~And now, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Myths and Magic

            The town square of Tiras Giliath was bustling as usual as Hunter made his was to his favorite place, the Iron Sword Inn. As he made his usual morning trek he saw a group of children gathered around Rinel the Story Teller. Hunter decided to stop and see what crazy story Rinel was telling today.

            "Gather around children, I have a very special story for you today. Now sit and listen as I tell you a story of a world long ago and a civilization long forgotten. Many, many years ago, in the time of King Aragorn, the elves were able to roam this earth whenever they pleased. They were friends of the king and they were told to be the most beautiful of any creature in Middle Earth. But over the years, the ties between elves and man broke away because of one incident. Almost two hundred years ago lived an elf maiden named Luinare. She was said to be more beautiful that the queen Evanstar herself. Now Luinare fell in love with Nevelion, son of the king Alcair. But Alcair did not want his son involved with an immortal elf. He told Nevelion to stay away from her but the legend goes that Luinare cast a spell over him and he could not stay away. Tension grew between the mortals and the elves. Soon the mortals accused the elves of witchcraft and corruption of their country but the elves accused the mortals of driving them away and raiding the towns. A war broke out, not an epic war but a one-day war that decided that fate of these two people. King Alcair's forces drove back the elves and since then we have ruled these lands. If an elf would ever be caught here, they would go to the dungeons! Of course, seldom are the elf sightings. Many believe they do not even exist anymore."

            "How could an elf be beautiful? My father said that they were ugly creatures that can steal you blind!" said a young girl.

            "There are many versions of what an elf may look like. But because of that historic castle fire with all the elven paintings, we may never know."

            "Would an elf ever show themselves to us?" asked a little boy. 

            "My mother told me elves are nothing more than a fairy tale. I don't think there is such a thing." Said another older girl. 

            Hunter laughed to himself. Poor Rinel! His stories always made children argue with him. This time he decided to help him out. "I believe in elves. I think they could be walking among us this very moment. Elves, I think, are like dwarves. We know they are there whether we choose to believe it or not." The children were silenced at Hunter's remark. If a ranger believed in elves, then it must be true! Rinel smiled at Hunter as a sign of thankfulness.

            "Well said." Said a hooded figure. Hunter looked in the direction of the voice. It appeared to be a young girl, about mid-teens who the voice belonged to. As she walked away all he noticed was the set of the bluest eyes he had ever seen. And just like that, she was gone. Hunter shook his head and continued his journey.

            ~Trinity left the city and made her way deep into the forest. She thought of the storyteller she listened to. What strange ideas the children had about elves! She smiled and knew that it was people like that who forced her to hide in this forest. Deeper and deeper she walked. She made so many twists and turns that any mortal would be lost forever if he tried to follow her. Finally she came to the Gates of Enedloss. The gates were nothing more that large trees and a stonewall hidden by vines, but it was her way home.

When she came closer to her elegant house she saw Lira dash out from the courtyard.

"What are you up to now?" asked Trinity. Before Lira could answer her sister Aradia came out with honey stuck in her hair. 

"You are going to pay for this!" Aradia shouted. Then Lira ran toward the back gates with Aradia close behind. Trinity just laughed and headed straight for the gardens.

She loved the gardens. It was her favorite place in the entire palace. She could stay here for hours at a time and just daydream. As she went to her favorite spot by the roses, she saw Firre. 

"How was your visit to Tiras Giliath? Mortals still hate us?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"They are still as narrow minded as ever. Every month I go there and every month is the same. Although I saw someone today. He was one of those rangers I think. He was speaking of elves and defending them in a way. The storyteller was reciting the Legend of Luinare again. It's a shame he never got to finish." Answered Trinity.

"They wouldn't have believed him anyway. Mortals don't know that Luinare and Nevelion ran away together and built this city. A safe haven for all elves and those who practice magic. A place where no one would feel like an outsider like they were." Firre shook her head a the story. "Anyway, did you say you met a ranger?"

"I didn't meet him. He just captured my attention. I never saw such a handsome mortal." 

"Snap out of it, Trinity! You know very well that you could never be involved with a mortal, or a ranger for that matter! He would tear you to pieces or lock you away to rot in a dungeon! It's not like elves are immortal anymore."*

"I never said I wanted to be involved with him. He just caught my eyes, that's all and I wouldn't mind seeing him again."

~ "Why do you take part in such stupid city traditions? Besides, Rinel is just making up those stories." Arlot said as Hunter told him about the story.

"You know legends always interest me. It's just a habit I suppose." Answered Hunter.

"Get a new hobby. Like practicing for the Festival of Knights in three weeks. You were always the best archer anyway. And the winner will get one hundred pieces of gold, that would be enough incentive for me." Said Menedur.

"I think a better hobby would be finding a girl I saw today. She only said two words and I didn't see her whole face but only her eyes. They were so blue, like the sky. I know I have to find her again." Hunter said dreamily.

"Oh, please. I don't want to hear of your new love interest. A person who you haven't completely seen, no less." Arlot groaned.

"I never said she was a love interest. I just want to see her again, that's all!"

"I still say you should stick with the archery." Menedur mused.

~~~~~~*In this story all the elves are not full blooded. They are only half elven so they are prone to disease, old age and what naught.  A full blooded elf is hard to find in these times. 


	2. Expectations

Chapter 2: Expectations

The next day Trinity awoke to the sounds of the South Tower bells. That only meant one thing; a council meeting would take place this afternoon. Trinity sighed and slowly pulled herself out of bed. **I hate being a daughter of a Council member. It is so tiring.** She thought to herself. In Enedloss the queen had a council of advisors. They would inform her of things that the kingdom needed, foreign matters and the thing her father was in charge of, Tiras Giliath. Everyone was on high alert when it came to that.

"Hey, Trinity! Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Lira said as she came crashing through the door of Trinity's bedroom.

"Don't you ever knock? I could have been changing." Trinity said, giggling a little.

"See, knocking takes the spontaneity out of my visits. If I burst in then people are more surprised to see me. Look, I have to go wake up Firre. See you at breakfast." With that, Lira bounced out.

Trinity smiled at her friend. Lira did shake things up a bit. Sometimes castle life bored her. It was the same everyday and the same people everyday. The Council of Seven lived in the castle along with the queen and so did the council families and the royal families. Trinity has known every person, except for the servants, since she was born. But it was great to have a friend like Lira to get into bits of mischief to make things more exciting. 

Once Trinity was dressed she went down the hall and walked down the grand staircase to the dining hall. As usual the council men, women and their families were already seated. She took her place next to her parents and younger brother.

"Last to come down. Why am I not surprised?" Calen said in his annoying tone. 

"Shut up Calen." Trinity said simply.

"That's enough, now Trinity, about yesterday. Are you prepared to give your account to the Council? See lately we are especially worried about Tiras Giliath because of what happened last month. It is so horrible what happened to that poor boy. Anyway, I want you to know that there is talk of sending you back out and having an extensive visit." Her father continued to ramble on while she tuned him out. She has gotten quite good at that, especially when her father went on and on about mortal affairs. It bored her but unfortunately it was her way of life.

"Trinity! Will you listen? I am trying to tell you how to prepare for the gathering this afternoon. Why can't you be more interested like Calen is? He would listen if it is something so important like mortal affairs." Her father shook his head at his only daughter.

"Father, I am not Calen. If you want him to be a part of the council so much then send him out to do your work."

"Calen is too young. Don't talk to your father that way!" Her mother scolded.

"We are trying to do what is best for you so you could fit in when you become an adult. Why must you fight with us every morning?" the frustration in her father's voice was more intense now. Trinity could not take it any more. She stood up and ran out of the hall. Lira and Firre saw her go so the followed behind. They knew she was in another argument.

Trinity made her way to the garden to her favorite spot again. She sat on the ground and sulked.

"What did they do this time?" she looked up and saw Lira. Firre was close behind.

"They want me to be like Calen. I know they can't wait until next year when he turns sixteen and I'll be an adult to they can marry me off. And I know who they would marry me off to, Bendarion. That horrid son of the Head Councilman. He has been dropping hints all year and he is going to be head of the Council one day too so he is the perfect husband in their eyes!" Trinity vented all her anger while her friends sat and listened.

"We know how you feel too. My parents think I'm such the rebel and they would gladly marry me off to 'someone you can deal with your temper.' And I'm not even the one with the temper, that's Firre's job." 

"Hey!" cried Firre. Lira laughed and continued.

"They would like to see me like Aradia. She is quiet, polite and engaged. And all they talk about is either internal affairs or how Aradia is so perfect!"

"I may be an only child, but in ways that makes it worse. My parents put all their hopes and dreams in me. They want me to be an ambassador to Lusteraviel, that elven colony that is like millions of leagues away. They talk about how I should marry one of them to ensure foreign bonds. All they care about is foreign affairs and I'm their way in." Firre added.

"See that's what makes us such good friends, our parents want to force the lives they wanted on us." Trinity smiled. "Maybe going back to Tiras Giliath will be a good thing. Maybe I'll see that ranger again."

"I know I told you it's too dangerous to get involved with one of them, but maybe you would be happier with a ranger." Firre said.

"Ooo, a ranger. Dangerous. He could kill you or you could actually have an exciting life." Teased Lira.

"I don't think the rangers are what the Council thinks. I think there is some hidden secret about them, and I'm going to find it someday." Trinity said dreamily. The South Tower bells ringing again interrupted her dream.

"It's time for the meeting. Let the fun begin!" Firre said leading the way to the gathering room. 

The members of the Council filed into the room. Each bowed to the queen as they entered. All seven families went to their seats and were ready for the meeting to begin. 

"Hello, Arnorion and Evelwen. Evelwen, you are looking lovely today. And Trinity, it is so wonderful to see you again." Bendarion said as he kissed Trinity's hand. Her parents smiled at each other. Trinity could have thrown up.

"You are too kind, Bendarion." Said her mother. Bendarion flashed another winning smile as he pulled out chairs for Trinity and her mother.

"Oh, please." Muttered Trinity.

Bendarion's father then hit his gavel on the table to signify the meeting has begun. He took his seat to the right of the queen and the meeting begun. Each council member, usually the patron of the family, stood up and talked about the area they were in charge of. There were internal affairs (How's the business?), crime, taxes, foreign affairs (Is everyone neighboring us happy? No wars lately?), trade, and finally it came to her parents and the affairs of Tiras Giliath.

"We believe that we should sent our daughter back to Tiras Giliath." Arnorion said.

"She already went on her monthly visit, correct? Why should she venture out again?" asked the head councilman. 

"Sir, the disappearance of that young boy has not yet been solved. I think it is imperative to discover who exactly is behind this killing of our people."

"There is no evidence that the boy was indeed killed." Interjected the councilman in charge of crime.

"But that is what we need to find, evidence. This family needs some closure and that boy needs justice." Arnorion continued.

"It is too dangerous for a young lady. Maybe if it was your son then I would think about. Your Majesty I would like to deny the motion to send Trinity back to Tiras Giliath." Said the head councilman.

"I think it is a good idea to send her back. Arnorion is right, that boy needs justice. Besides Setoron, just because Trinity is a young lady does not mean she is incapable of a little investigation. She will return to Tiras Giliath and stay there for one week. My decision is final." The queen stated calmly. 

Trinity smiled a little. **I wonder if I will see the ranger again. But why do I want to see him so badly?** She thought to herself.

~~~Author's Note: I know this chapter was a little boring but I had to let you know what it is like for these girls at home. It will give you a reason to why they do the things they do.


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

"What do you bring to a kingdom that hates us?" asked Lira. She and Firre were in Trinity's room gathering things for their stay in Tiras Giliath. Trinity was permitted to bring a few people along so naturally she took here best friends, although Bendarion wanted it to be him. 

"How should I know? I only go there for a day at the most. And how weird is it going to be trying to hide who we really are for a whole week?" Trinity answered going through her jewelry box.

"The only thing I can think of is either keep our hoods up or always wear our hair down to hide our ears. What do you think of this dress?" Firre said throwing clothes everywhere.

"Too dressy. Where are we staying anyway?" said Lira.

"The Iron Sword Inn. Maybe that's where the knights stay." Trinity answered absent-mindedly. 

Once they were all packed they said their good byes to their families and began their journey out of the forest. After a few hours of the winding path and dense trees, they made it to the city. 

"So this is it? Doesn't seem so scary like they would like us to believe." Firre said.

"I know. The truth is I always enjoy coming here." Trinity said.

"We can sight see later. Right now I'm starving so let's just find this inn and eat!" Complained Lira.

Trinity led the way through the town square and down the crowded streets to the Iron Sword Inn. Once they put their things in their room, they went back down to the bar to eat something. When they arrived Trinity was met with the best sight she saw all day. Sitting at a table in the corner was the ranger from her last visit. 

"There he is! That's the ranger I was telling you about!" she told the other two.

"He is good looking but who are his friends? That blonde is gorgeous!" Lira said.

"No, the other one with the darker hair is better looking. But now I see why you like coming here Trinity." Added Firre.

At the table in the corner Hunter and his friends were talking about the festival again. For a moment he looked up and saw the three girls near the bar. He looked closely and saw the same pale blue he saw a few days ago.

"Look there she is!" he said.

"Who?" Arlot asked looking around.

"The girl from the town square. Wow, she is as beautiful as I thought."

"And she brought friends, now that's my kind of girl." Menedur said smiling devilishly. 

Hunter got up and walked over to the girls. Trinity noticed and it took everything she had not to start smiling idiotically. 

"Good afternoon, ladies." He said. "My name is Hunter and my friends and I were wondering if you would like to join us for lunch."

"That would be great." Lira answered. The others just smiled and nodded their heads.

He led them back to the table and they sat down. There was a short moment of silence but then of course, Lira spoke up.

"Hello everyone. I'm Lira and this is Trinity and Firre."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Menedur and this is Arlot."

After the introductions Menedur and Lira struck up an immediate conversations about nothing in particular while the others took their time.

"You were in the town square a few days ago weren't you?" Hunter asked Trinity.

"Yes. I recognized you but I didn't think that you would notice me. I did cover my face after all."

"I just noticed your eyes. I have never seen such a shade of blue." He said as he looked into them. "And why would you cover your face? You're so beautiful."

Trinity blushed a deep red. No one ever told her that, except Bendarion but he was kissing up to her parents when he did. She just smiled and could not find any words to answer Hunter. **I cannot believe he just said that. Why should I not get involved with him again?** She asked herself.

"So, Firre, how long will you and your friends be staying here?" Arlot asked.

"About a week. We are just passing through." She answered.

"That's interesting. It's a shame that you won't be here for the Festival of Knights. It is always the most exciting day in town. We are competing in them too. Hunter is the archer and Menedur is the master jouster. I just attempt the sword fighting. I might actually place this year."

"You are probably a better swordsman than you think. It is all in your attitude."

"Thanks. If I win I'll have to dedicate my award to you for giving me confidence."

"In that case I might have to come back and see you."

The conversations continued on for a while. Then out of nowhere Menedur asked a questioned that silenced them all.

"So where are you girls from anyway?"

Silence.

"We are from nowhere in particular. We are like wanderers. We like to see the world." Trinity stuttered and stumbled over the words of her story but they seemed to have bought it.

"Nice save." Whispered Firre.

"Thanks." Trinity whispered back. 

"Well we should be on our way. I can't believe it's almost sundown." Arlot said.

"Time went pretty fast. I hope this isn't the only time we'll spend together." Firre said.

"We come here everyday. I'm sure we'll see you tomorrow." 

"I hope tomorrow comes soon. I can't wait to see you again, you made my day better." Menedur said in a charming sort of tone.

"If I see you again then it might make my entire week better." flirted Lira. Then Menedur kissed her on the cheek and turned to out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Trinity." Hunter said. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Good bye." She breathed. **The 'kiss on the hand' thing is so much better when he does it.**

The girls sat back down and giggled to themselves. Meanwhile, the guys seemed quite pleased with themselves.

"I like them. Firre is a little shy but she could really open up to me." Arlot said.

"Lira is just gorgeous. Although she talks a lot, maybe tomorrow there should be less talking." Menedur grinned in his sinister way again.

"I like Trinity but something is different about her. A little suspicious too." Hunter said more to himself.

"Stop questioning it. They are only here for a week so just make the most of it like I intend to." Menedur said.


	4. Identities

Chapter 3: Identities

The next morning the girls got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Today they were going to do what they set out to do, solve a disappearance. The only problem was none of them knew where to start.

"This city is so large, finding any sort of clue will be almost impossible." Trinity said.

"Don't think like that. We just need to start in an obvious place and see where that takes us." Said the optimistic Firre.

"The problem with that is that there is no obvious place in this city. Every place is an obvious place." Lira shattered Firre's hope. 

"The argument continued from the time they left the room to halfway through breakfast. There was one thing made certain from their argument, none of them knew much about crime. 

"Why did they send us again? Shouldn't Althoros be here? He is the going to be the councilman in charge of crime after all." Trinity complained.

"It's because it was your father's idea because you go here every month, Althoros has never been here and you just took us along for the ride." Lira replied.

"But the ride is about to get better. Look who just walked in, our ranger friends."  Firre said with a wide grin.

The rangers noticed the girls and walked over to them. Greetings were exchanged but then they were all silent for a moment.

"What are you ladies doing today? If you have nothing planned then we could show you around and maybe get to know each other better." Arlot proposed.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's go!" said an eager Firre.

They all paired off, split up and agreed to meet back at the inn later. That was the idea of Menedur. The girls felt a little awkward going their separate ways with complete strangers but they went along anyway. They were a little uneasy being alone with a ranger but throughout the day, everything was easier.

"What exactly does a ranger do?" Trinity asked Hunter.

"Well, they are not wanderers like they were many years ago but we have a place in society. We police the city and bring wrong doers to justice. We are highly respected by some but others find us unnecessary. Although without us there would be gypsies and elves invading our city."

"What's the matter with those kinds of people?"

"Gypsies and elves are very similar. They both creep around cities, stealing and causing disturbances. They main difference is that gypsies are just people who choose to wander and not do much with their lives. Or they are just down on their luck because they might have lost their money but they could still find work as servants or something like that. Elves are just, I don't know, not people."

"So that gives you the right to persecute them? You told those young children that elves were good."

"No, I just said I believed in them.  They should know about the existence of elves because if they see one they should get it out of our city. Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I don't think it's right to persecute or maybe even execute those who are wanderers or are not who you want them to be. Elves are people, they are just different."

"How can you say that? An elf practices witchcraft and wants to regain power in Middle Earth. It is my job to suppress them."

"Have you ever killed one?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"No. I have taken them to the palace and the do whatever they want with them."

"Could you ever kill one?"

"Another weird question?"

"I want to know!"

"No, I couldn't. The only reason I'm a ranger is because that's what my father wanted for me. His wish was to find the elf-witch who killed is brother and broke his heart. He died before fulfilling that wish so I'm doing it for him." Hunter looked away from Trinity in disgust. "I know you travel the world and might know a great deal more that I do but this is all I know. This is what I was taught since I was young. It's not necessarily what I want but I could never please my father, the least I could do was make his dying wish come true, but I don't even have the heart to do that."

Trinity looked at Hunter closely. She could relate to him so much at that moment. She would never be able to please her father either. Sympathy ran through her, he was really telling her the truth, she could feel it.  "I am so sorry. It just sounded as if you would persecute me and I got scared. I never meant to bring all that pain back to you."

"It's not you fault, you didn't know. Why would I persecute you anyway, are you a gypsy?"

"Well, no."

"Then you were just fearing nothing."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"If you must."

"What do you know of a young elvish boy who wandered into your city not to long ago?"

Hunter let out a sigh. He did not want to answer her question but in his mind it felt like the right thing to do. "Menedur found him. He took him to the palace, he is still there I believe. Captain told Menedur that we needed him for something. I'm not sure for what exactly but I know the government is planning something. Now it is my turn to ask a question, why do you care so much about elves?"

Trinity froze. She hoped it would never come to this so she did the first thing that came to her. She ran. She did not get very far before Hunter grabbed her and revealed her delicately pointed ears from underneath her dark hair.

"I knew it!" He cried.

"Please don't take me away! I'll leave tonight and never come again. Just do hurt my friends or me!" Trinity could feel the tears of fear running down her face. Hunter just looked at her trembling underneath his strong grip. It was his duty to take her away and if it were any other elf he most likely would have. Instead he just pulled her close and held her in a gentle embrace.

"I won't hurt you. Please don't run away from me, I don't want to be feared by you." He let her go and she just stared at him in amazement.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you were taught to rid your city of people unlike yourself."

"I'm not sure why. If this happened before I knew you that maybe I would have but just can't. Maybe it has something to do with these feelings I have every time I look at you. I will never hurt you or your friends and I promise I won't tell anyone who you really are." 

"Thank you. To be safe I should return home tonight. I won't bother you again." She turned to leave but Hunter grabbed her arm, gently this time.

"I want to see you again. Now that I know you I could never be without you. I can't explain it but I have to see you again."

Trinity began to cry again, not because of fear, but because she felt the same way. She threw herself back into his arms and held him tight. "I will comeback I promise. For now I should return home and when I return I might have information about the woman your father sought."

Hunter pushed her away so her could look into her eyes. "I will never know how to thank you if you find her." He then brushed his lips against hers and held her as if he would never let go.


	5. Goodbye, For Now

Chapter 5: Goodbye, For Now

Hunter led Trinity back to the inn so she could ready herself to leave. When they go there they saw Menedur and Arlot. Trinity noticed that Firre and Lira were not with them. She hoped they were upstairs getting a three-day jump on gathering their things.

"Hello, Hunter. Did you and Trinity have a good time?" Arlot asked.

"Yes, it was very insightful. If you would excuse me I'm going to escort Trinity back to her room." They pushed their way through the crowded bar and went up the steps. At her door they stopped.

"I know Firre and Lira are going to be disappointed that we have to leave so please tell Arlot and Menedur. I don't think they could accept this sudden good bye." 

"How are you handling this sudden good bye?"

"As best as I can. But as long as I know I will see you again it is not good bye."

They smiled at each other and kissed again.

"Hurry back to me." He whispered in her ear.

"I will." She turned and walked into her room while Hunter returned to his friends. He was going to break the news to them.

"So what did you two love birds do?" Menedur asked when Hunter joined them.

"We talked most of the time. How was your day?"

"I've got Firre totally hooked. I bet she would do whatever I wanted." Bragged Arlot.

"Well, like I planned there was almost no talking between Lira and I." Menedur smiled broadly and the other two just shook their heads.

"I don't know how you do it. I thought having Firre hanging on my every word was an accomplishment. What about you Hunter? Any action with Trinity?"

"I'll never tell. But there is something I must tell you. It's about our girls. It seems they have to leave the city tonight and won't be coming back for a while. They will be back, I'm not certain when though."

"Interesting. Did she give a reason for their departure?" Menedur had a suspicious tone in his voice.

"Not really but they will miss us and come back as fast as they can." Lied Hunter.

"Strange. Very strange indeed. Why would three wanderers want to hurry out of the city?" Arlot said more to himself than his friends.

~ "I don't see why we had to leave as soon as you came home. I was looking forward to spending the rest of the week with Arlot." Complained Firre as they made their way home.

"Why did we leave so soon anyway?" asked the curious Lira.

"I came upon some information and it is imperative that I share it with the Council." Answered Trinity.

"What happened with you and Hunter? There is something your not telling us." Lira said.

Trinity stopped walking. She knew she could never keep secrets from her best friends so just told them the whole story. She went from the crime they came to solve, to the discovery of her identity and ending with the kiss without leaving out a single detail. The others were silent after her story. What could they possibly say to that?

"Wow. Are you sure you can trust him?" was all Firre could ask.

"I would trust him with my life."

"Then we trust him too. Do you think Arlot and Menedur are like that?" said Lira.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't risk it though. When we get home don't tell anyone about what happened. The only thing they need to know is the information concerning the disappearance. Promise?"

Firre and Lira nodded their heads in agreement and then they continued going home. When they made it back everyone was surprised but glad to see them. They were hugged and fussed over by their family and told to go straight to bed. They had a busy day tomorrow because the Council wanted to meet with them first thing in the morning. The girls went to their rooms and supposedly went to sleep. But sleep did not come to Trinity.  She lay awake and thought of Hunter. He was the only thing she wanted to think about. **Why do I miss him so much? Wasn't this ranger only a stranger to me and an enemy to my people last week? How did things change so quickly?** All these questions flooded her mind but none had an answer. Finally she got out of bed and began straightening up her room, then wrote all her feelings in a diary, did odd jobs like organizing her bookshelf, and finally fell asleep from exhaustion. 

Then next morning Calen burst through her bedroom much like Lira often did. 

"Get up! The Council wants to speak with you. What are you still doing in your clothes and did you do something different in your room?" Calen began speaking but Trinity just put a pillow over her head. She did not wish to deal with her brother this morning.

"Go away." She muttered.

"Can't do that dear sister. Mother sent me to get you up so let's go!" Calen pushed his sister off her bed and she landed with a loud thump on the floor.

"What was that for?" Trinity was on her feet and filled with anger.

"A little testy this morning. The mild sister I knew would never talk back. What happened to you on that trip?"

"Then you did not know me very well. Besides, nothing happened in Tiras Giliath."

"You're lying. Before you never stayed up half the night rearranging your room. Something happened and I'm going to find out what."

            "You know, sometimes it surprises me how immature you can be! If you want to be on the Council then you better think logically then jumping to some sort of conclusion!"

            "Now I know something happened to you. You are too defensive to be the same Trinity. You're hiding something!"

            "I hide nothing. Now get out of my way." Trinity pushed Calen hard onto the floor and went to see the Council. Why was her brother suddenly so curious about her trip? Was she really that obvious in hiding something? **He couldn't possibly know that I am falling for a ranger.** She tried to force the thought from her mind until something made her stop dead in her tracks. **Oh no, the diary!**


	6. Stories and Questions

Chapter 6: Stories and Questions

            Trinity ran back toward her room and saw Calen looking through the papers sitting at her desk. He was making his way toward the diary when Trinity practically leapt on top of it. Calen stepped back in surprise. 

            "Why are you going through my stuff?" she asked angrily. 

            "I am certain that you are hiding something and when I found out I'm going to let the whole world know." 

            "If there is anything to find. Now get out of my room. I have a Council meeting."

            Calen left in a state of disgust. When he left she put the diary under her bed and locked her bedroom door, something she rarely did. In the hall a thought occurred to her. **I am paranoid! I have to do something before this secret drives me insane or before Calen finds out, whatever comes first.**

            Slowly she made her way to the meeting hall. The routine of her life had returned and she was already sick of it. She sat with her family and looked at the floor.

            "Something wrong, Trinity?" Evelwen asked her daughter.

            "No, nothing. Just a long journey, that's all." Her mother seemed satisfied with her answer and they watched as some of the Council members walked in. Bendarion smiled at her and blew a kiss her way as he walked in and Trinity cringed.  

            When the rest of the Council joined them Trinity gave all the information she knew. The Council was stunned. No one knew what to say even though thousands of questions ran through their minds.

            "How did you come across this information?" The Queen asked.

            "I have my ways." Trinity answered mysteriously.

            "However you obtained it you must find out why they are holding him prisoner. But I suggest waiting at least a week. That will give the humans time to forget about your visitation. Council dismissed." After the Queen spoke everyone filed out of the room in a fit of whispers. As her parents were leaving, Trinity stopped her mother.

            "Mother, has their ever been an elf in the recent past that fell in love with a mortal?"

            "Well, yes. Her name was Nelia. She was actually sent by the council like you are. But she really did not fall in love with a mortal she had to pretend. See this mortal's brother was trying to convince the king of Tiras Giliath that we lived close by and were planning an uprising to take over the kingdom that has suppressed us for so long. Of course that was a lie so she had to stop it. I suppose killing him was the only way. Nelia only did what the Council asked. It's odd now that I think of it." Her mother laughed a little.

            "What's odd?"

            "The whole story. If Nelia was thinking clearly then she would use the hold she had on the one man to sway his brother. I also find it odd that she seemed to disappear altogether. It is better that way I suppose; she was not the trustworthiest person. I wonder whatever happened to her."  

            Trinity thought about the story she was just told. Something seemed to be missing although she was not sure what it was. She decided to tell her friends. Maybe they would help her find an answer.

            That night they sat on Lira's balcony and Trinity told them the story of Nelia and how it tied to Hunter. The three sat puzzled. 

            "You're right, something about that story just doesn't fit. I think Nelia knew what she was doing." Firre said.

            "But the question is what exactly was she doing?" Lira said.

            "Ok, so we have an elf you uses a man to get to his brother who is plotting to destroy us, she kills the brother but leaves the other man entirely alone and disappears. The better questions would be why did she let Hunter's father go free and disappear?" Firre said voicing the story as if it would help her figure it out faster.

            "Whatever the answer is we are not going to find it here. What I have learned from Hunter is that men and elves have completely different stories. Except for that storyteller, Rinel. He told the legend of Luinare and Nevelion just as we would but when I heard it being told by a mortal once before and he twisted it toward human belief." Trinity said with a sense of triumph in her voice.

            "So? What does he have to do with anything?" asked Lira.

            "I think he would have answers for us. We just have to find him." Answered Trinity.

            "But how will we find him when he is in Tiras Giliath and we are ordered to stay here for at least another week?" Firre said skeptically.

            "We bend the rules of course. There are questions that need answering so we go to where the answers would be." Lira said.

            "Then it's settled. We sneak back to the city to get the answers we need. I just hope we can find them." Said Trinity with the triumph slightly fading. 


	7. Meeting in the Night

 

Chapter 7: Meeting in the Night

            The next night the girls waited until midnight to set out. They were sure that no one was awake to follow them or even suspect anything. They traveled in the dark until they were certain no one from Enedloss could see them. After walking the familiar path they quickly came upon the city. The once busy streets were dark and deserted. The dimly lit corners gave everything a haunting feel.

            "I never knew how creepy this place was at night." Whispered Firre.

            "So where exactly do we find this story teller?" asked Lira.

            "He lives and works in the archives. Anything there is to know is there and hopefully so are our answers." Said Trinity as she led the way.

            Moving silently through the city they came to a large cottage slightly out of the way of the center of the city. Trinity led the others to the back entrance and there she knocked on the door. No answer came. She knocked harder this time and a muffled answer came.

            "Who's there?" it said.

            "Travelers looking for an answer." Trinity answered back. The door opened and Rinel stood in the doorway.

            "Hmm." He surveyed the visitors at his door. His face was hard and unreadable but then it softened. It seemed his visitors passed the test. "Come in. Perhaps I can help with whatever it is you need."

            The girls slowly walked through the door, not without giving questioning looks at Rinel. He led them through a couple hallways and waved them into a large room with a blazing fire in the hearth. By the fire were some chairs and a little ways behind them were some tables with stacks of paper and bottles upon bottles of ink. The walls were covered with shelves and every one of them was filled with books. From the top of the ceiling to the bottom of the floor was nothing but books.  It seemed that the entire history of the world was written down and kept in this one room.

            "Now, what is it that you want to know?" Rinel asked seating himself in one of the chair.

            "What do you know about an elf named Nelia?" Trinity asked.

            Rinel got up and walked to on of the walls, muttering to himself throughout his search. Finally he pulled a book from the very bottom. It was quite thin and extremely dusty. He sat and on of the tables and lit a few candles before motioning to the girls to join him. 

            "Where should I begin?" he asked.

            "Start where she came here. I want to know about the murder she committed." Answered Trinity.

            "Let's see, here it is. Nelia was sent on an errand from the Council of Enedloss to discover information of the rumor of an elf uprising. She was here for ten years. In those ten years she married a mortal named Illien who had a son from a pervious marriage. In the last two years of her stay she found out Illien's brother Aerol wanted the king to make peace with the elves thereby revealing the location of Enedloss and she killed him. After the murder she disappeared not to be seen again."

            "But why would she kill Aerol if he wanted to make peace with the elves. It doesn't make sense." Lira said.

            Rinel flipped through the book and then turned to the very back. He then got up again and walked over to a different shelf and pulled a thicker book. He turned to a specific place and read. "Here is a writing of Illien during Nelia's visit. We have a plan. Nelia has decided to murder Aerol because of the peace talks he is starting. This cannot happen because if it does these two nations together would be too powerful, not to mention the union of other elf and mortal nations. The word of the rebel cause has not yet spread but if Aerol is killed it will catch like wild fire. We must remind men everywhere of why we kept the elves at bay in the first place. It was that elf-witch Luinare who took the prince away and forced him to turn against his city. They are evil creatures and must be wiped off this Earth! Although Nelia is an elf, she is different. She is in an elvish league that has joined with the rangers. They are rebels like us and want to kill the ones that have given them this evil reputation. After she kills Aerol I told her to hide away for a while until I give the signal to return. But what I must do is get my son to join with us; he will make a valuable asset in the final war in years to come. If I make Nelia out to be an enemy, he will surely join. All that there is left to do is wait for the perfect moment for the uprising."

            "I still don't get it. Nelia is a rebel elf that turned against her own people and they are just waiting for a sign to attack us?" Firre said, even more confused.

            "You see dear girls, Illien is the product of years of hatred toward elves. See, in the time of Luinare and Nevelion, elves were said to be evil creatures because they were suspected of witchcraft. Of course, elves have magic that mortals don't understand so that's how it started. When a mortal does not understand something it immediately becomes evil and if one person can get a few more people to believe it, then it becomes true in a way. That is why that battle happened, because of a misunderstanding. Men thought elves were evil and elves began to think men were barbaric and the kind of people who only want power and riches. They were driven by these ideas until they just exploded with anger and fought each other. That is why you must hide and live in fear."

            "Wait, why did you say that?" Trinity said suspiciously.

            "Say what?"     

            "That we must hide and live in fear. You said it as though you thought we are elves ourselves."

            Rinel sighed. "It must be because you are half elven. You don't even recognize one of your own kind." He then tucked back his shoulder length hair and revealed his pointed ears. "Girls, I am an elf like you but unlike you I am a full blooded elf. I have seen this whole prejudice start. I was there the day Luinare met Nevelion. I was there when the first man cried to the people about elvish magic. I was there when the battle broke out and here I am watching three young girls trying to undo this hatred."

            "So, from a man who has seen it all, do you have any advice?" asked Firre.

            "Yes, I do. The attack of the rebels will happen sooner than you think. Because of the love you have for three of these rebels, you can join together and stop it. It is said that everyone is born with a certain fate and I believe that the fate of the six of you is to finally bring understanding to this world of hate. Now be off with you! And reveal this to no one, is that clear?"

The girls nodded their heads in agreement as Rinel pushed them out the door. 

            "That was odd. I wonder why he made us leave so suddenly." Lira said. 

            Then the girls paused, they could hear something in the distance. They looked around but saw nothing. Listening once more, they heard the sounds getting closer and looked in the direction of the sound. Firre drew in her breath and looked panicked all of a sudden. 

            "Rangers." Whispered Trinity. "Run!"

            They ran as fast as they could but the sounds of the ranger's horses were close behind. Lira was ahead of the others and did not slow her pace. That is, until she heard the cries of her friends long behind her. 


End file.
